La vérité peut en cacher une autre
by Renaitre-pour-mieux-vivre-96
Summary: après éclipse, tout pourrait se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleure des mondes pour Edward et Bella. Mais le destin en à choisi autrement, Les masques tombent et on apprend plus sur la vrai famille de notre héroïne. Elle devra faire un choix: suivre sa destiné, ou suivre son coeur. Ce n'est pas des choix si simple surtout quand un titre royal est mit en jeux.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis vraiment désolé, car je n'est pas publié la suite de ma première Histoire;  Renaître pour mieux vivre, mais pendant tout ce temps il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, mais je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de la poster mais s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensé et soyer honnête, il n'y a que comme sa que je peut progresser.**

**Par contre je chercher une correctrice qui pourrait consacrer un peut de son temps à mon histoire, et me donner son avis dessus. Si vous êtes intéressé envoyé moi un email: **

**Merci a vous xoxo Océane**

**La vérité en cache une autre**

**Plus personne ne voulais me tuer. Victoria venais de mourir entre les mains de mon fiancé, c'est encore bizarre quand je le dis, mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans peu de temps j'allais me marier avec l'être le plus parfait que le monde est connus. Nous avions beaucoup de détails à régler, et Edward me cassais les pieds : Parce que il voulait partager sa richesse avec moi, il m'a emmenée à la banque pour faire un compte joint, sa ne sert strictement a rien. Sauf que se rendez-vous va tout chambouler. Je vais apprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment la personne que je croyais être…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici mon premier chapitre, en souhaitantt qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bisou bonne lecture xoxo Océane.**

* * *

**Impossible**

**« Comment se fait t'il que je n'ai pas été au courant plus tôt ? M'emportais-je.**

**Le banquier face à moi avait l'air désolé, il enlevât ses lunettes et commença un long récit :**

**-Mlle Swan, je vous pris de nous excuser, la clause sur ce contrat-ci était que nous devions vous prévenir le jour de vos 18ans, or à cette époque nous avons changé de direction et tout le système administratif a été chamboulé. »**

**Je ne comprenais plus rien, tout cette argent m'étais destiné or Charlie et Renée n'aurait jamais put avoir tout cette fortune. Quand à Edward, il restait terré dans son silence, sur sa chaise il fixait de sont regard perçant le mur d'en face. **

**« Il doit forcément il y avoir une erreur mes parents ne peuvent pas avoir laissés une telles sommes. **

**Le banquier remis sa paire de lunette sur son nez et commença à regarder dans son fichier sur l'ordinateur. Puis releva la tête pour me parler et juger de mes réactions.**

**-Vous vous nommez bien Isabella Marie Swan ?**

**-Oui c'est bien moi. Répondis-je.**

**-Vous êtes née le 13 septembre 1987 ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors se compte vous êtes bien destiné, je ne me suis pas trompée.**

**Il avait un sourire niais sur le visage qui m'énervais du plus haut point, Edward du le comprendre car il prit ma main dans la sienne et fis des cercle dessus pour me détendre. Il me connaît tellement. Le banquier ne s'arrêta quand même pas de parler.**

**-De plus je peux vous dire que s'est votre mère **Yelisaveta** Kovalevski qui à mis toutes cette argent pour vous et qui vous a laissé un bien dans un coffre a votre nom aussi.**

**Là c'est officielle je tombe de haut mais de vraiment très haut, j'étais comme déconnecté dans une bulle infranchissable par toutes actions ou sons possible, la seul chose que je pouvais entendre dans mon état c'était du dieu grec assis a ma gauche.**

**-Pouvez-vous nous ramener le coffre en question ma fiancer et moi-même ne comprenons pas se qui ce passe car sa mère se nomme Renée Swan enfin a l'époque où le compte a été ouvert. **

**D'un coup l'homme en face de nous pris son téléphone et prias a une des secrétaires d'aller chercher le coffre 130987 comme par hasard c'étais ma date de naissance. Il se passa plusieurs minute d'attente entre l'appel téléphonique et l'arrivé d'une femme assez menue encadré par deux vigiles armés. Ce que je remarquais de suite le large coffre fer noir que tenais la femme, il était le centre de mes pensées. Dans cette simple boite tenait toutes les réponses à mes questions. Je ne rendis même pas compte qu'elle était maintenant face à moi. Sans réfléchir je l'ouvris :**

**A l'intérieur s'y trouvais un lettre avec sur l'ouverture de la cire rouge sang avec un sceau où il y était gravé deux lion qui se cabre, entre ces deux félin une croix chrétienne la tout surplombé d'une couronne de roi. Au fond de la boite se trouvais encore un pendentif en fer forgé avec les même armoiries que sur la lettre je pris le tout et y mit dans mon sac.**

**-Tous cela fait beaucoup d'émotion pour la journée je vous pris de nous excuser nous repasseront pour notre compte plus tard. »**

**Mon esprit haïrai comme une âme sans peine comment ça a put m'arriver pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont pas dit que j'étais adopté mais si sa se trouve se n'est pas vrai je dois surement rêver c'est sur. J'espère juste que tout ceci ne va pas gêner pour les préparatifs du mariage.**

**Nous étions dans la Volvo sur le retour de la villa, maintenant j'y vivais parce que c'est plus pratique pour préparer le mariage d'après Alice, j'en peu, plus limite elle me réveille toutes les nuits pour savoir ce que je veux pour la déco etc. Mais je crois qu'elle aime me réveiller. Depuis que nous sommes partis de la banque Edward n'a pas dit un mot. À peine sortis de la voiture que je filais dans notre chambre m'enfermer à clef pour pouvoir lire la lettre sans dire un mot a personne. Je sautais sur le lit et vida mon sac à la recherche de cette lettre. Dès quelle tomba de mon sac je la pris dans mes mains et la fixa. Je me demandai ce qu'elle cacher si sa trouve ma mère est une terroriste. Pour être honnête j'ai peur de savoir, j'ai eu tellement de problème, je ne veux pas que sa recommence…**

**Je soufflais un bon coup, pris mon courage a deux main, et ouvra délicatement l'enveloppe. Bonne nouvelle, elle n'a pas explosée, faut pas se moquer de moi tous peu arriver avec moi j'ai la pire poisse au monde. Je sortis la lettre et vis la magnifique calligraphie.**

**Moscou, le 15 août 1987**

**Ma très chère fille **

**Si tu as eu cette lettre c'est que tu es majeure. Je dois te dire qui tu es vraiment.**

**Ton vrai nom est Antanasia Kovalevski ton prénom est très significatif de ce que tu es il veut dire celui « qui va renaître; immortelle ». Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis sa, enfaite tu es un vampire pas exactement comme ton père et moi vu qu'il faut que tu sois mordu par Adrian ton fiancé, comme ton père l'a fait pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas il va tout t'expliquer quand il va venir te chercher pour revenir en Russie vous mariez, tu le seras bien assez tôt. **

**Promis nous nous verrons et nous pourrons plus parler d'une mère a sa fille.**

**P.S. Je te conseille d'oublier ta famille de vampire de bas de gamme, comme les Cullens, tu es de sang royale, à peine tu es dans mon ventre que je vois comment tu les as rencontré mais se n'est que pour ton bien. Ils t'empêcheront de t'élever à ton rang de princesse héritière.**

**Ta mère **Yelisaveta**.**

**Je restais sans voix, j'en pouvais plus de cette vie chaque fois que je sors la tête hors de l'eau une vague encore plus grosse que les précédente me tombe dessus. Si s'est sa la vie. Il faut que je montre la lettre à ma nouvelle famille. En pleure je sortis de la chambre la lettre a la main, je descendis au salon où tout le monde était là quand ils virent mes larmes leurs regards se firent curieux et compatissant. Edward sorti d'un bond du fauteuil et me pris dans ses bras pour me calmer après 2-3 minutes mes larmes se calmèrent :**

**« Elle veut que je vous oublis…**

**-Hey Bella, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qui veut que tu nous oublis… S'alarma Edward.**

**Je ne pouvais plus dire un mot c'est comme si j'étais léthargique, je ne me rendis même pas compte tout de suite que je tendis la lettre a Carlisle qui étai juste a côté de moi.**

**Il lu la lettre a voix haute, et plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus les visages de marbre se décomposaient. A la fin Carlisle parti dans son bureau, et revenus avec a vieux livre énorme.**

**Edward me tenais toujours dans ses bras mais depuis qu'il a découvert la lettre, la poigne était plus intense. La villa régnait dans un silence de mort. Or Alice posa la question que tout le monde se posais :**

**-Carlisle, c'est quoi sa livre ?**

**-Ceci, c'est le recensement de toutes les familles vampirique dans le monde entier il a été crée par un vampire avec un don particulier je ne serai pas le préciser, mais en gros se livre ce met automatiquement a jour que se soit quand un vampire nait, qu'il meurt, ou qu'il développe un ou des dons. De plus il y est inscrit les querelles entre les familles les mariages et là j'essaye de trouver la famille qui est dans la lettre à Bella, de savoir leur statut, leurs dons.**

**Il continua de chercher ma soit disant ''famille'' pendant ce temps la tension devenais de plus en plus forte. Soudain Carlisle s'approcha de moi et mis le livre devant moi et je vis des portrait de femme et d'homme, sous un des portraits je vis le nom de ma ''mère'', quand je détaillai son portrait je blêmis. C'était mon portrait craché à quelque exception prête : ses cheveux étaient d'un noir si intense, comme si il pouvait absorber la lumière, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert très foncé :**

**Stupéfaite, j'allai m'assoir sur le canapé le livre toujours en ma possession.**

**-Je dois rêver, pourquoi moi, à chaque fois que j'ai la possibilité d'être heureuse avec Edward, quelqu'un sabote mes plan ! M'indignai-je **

**Esmée voyant me détresse viens se placé a mes côtés sur le canapé et me pris dans ses bras dans une étreinte maternel dans le but de me réconforter.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa normalement il serais venue le jours de tes 18 ans, il n'y a pas a s'alarmé et je suis sur que si tu leurs montre a quelle point tu tiens a Edward ils vont te laisser te marier avec lui, ce sont tes parents, tous les parents veulent le bonheur de leurs enfants. Me réconforta-t-elle, ce qui l'effet de me rassurer.**

**-Esmée c'est gentil d'essayer de rassurer tout le monde, mais tu as entendu comme tout le monde la fin de la lettre que je vais quand même te répéter : **

**« Je te conseille d'oublier ta famille de vampire de bas de gamme, comme les Cullens, tu es de sang royale, à peine tu es dans mon ventre que je vois comment tu les as rencontré mais se n'est que pour ton bien. Ils t'empêcheront de t'élever à ton rang de princesse héritière. »**

**Et après tu dis qu'ils veulent son bonheur, là tu crois encore aux licornes ma chère Esmée, il risque plus de l'emmener contre sa volonté la faire marier la transformé en vampire en fin je ne comprends pas sa vu que d'après eux elle est déjà un vampire, bref et nous ils risquent de nous passer a tabac. **

**A la fin de sa tirade tous les vampires présentes lui grognèrent après et Rosalie lui donna une claque monumental derrière la tête en le traitant d'idiot et de crétin de vampire sans cervelle et que le venin avait du lui griller les méninges.**

**-Moi, je jure devant le tout puissants que personne n'empêcheras ce mariage, parce que s'est moi qui l'organise, et imaginer le désastre auprès des Volturis. Expliqua Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Désolé de l'attente mais la bac oblige, je viens juste de le terminer hier. Par contre je ne sais pas si j'essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je pense à vous j'ai presque fini la suite. **

**Mais je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ma correctrice: JasperEdward21**

**Trés bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews**

**Bisous bisous Océane.**

* * *

**Prise de conscience :**

**Suite à ces révélations, je montais dans la chambre, trop de chose à assimiler en une seule journée. Je ne voulais même pas manger. Peut de temps après Edward me rejoignit je me dépêchais de sécher mes larmes, malheureusement cela n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Il me prit dans ses bras afin de me réconforter. Quand ma réserve de larmes se fut tarit, il prit la parole :**

**« Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter nous les laisseront pas faire, nous avons traversé tant d'épreuve, ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer. Notre amour passe au dessus de tout. Nous allons nous dire oui dans quelques jours, après je vais te donner la lune de miel que tu rêve tant et je vais faire se qu'il faut pour que tu deviennes l'une des notre. On va rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne te lâche plus. Ses paroles eurent le don de me réconforter or, des questions demeuraient encore sans réponses.**

**-Et si ils vous font du mal, vous avez fait tant pour moi, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blesser à cause de moi. Pourquoi des choses comme ça ne m'arrivent qu'a moi. Je suis maudite ! Me morfondais-je**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus si tu étais si normale je me serais vite lasser. » Rigola-t-il. Edward a toujours put me réconforter dans les mauvaises passes. Après un dernier câlin je partis dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche, pour me détendre, et pour calmer mes nerfs. Après cela je partis me coucher en espérant ne pas avoir de cauchemar et que cette journée ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.**

**J'étais entouré de cette forêt. Chaque pas que je faisais résonnait dans toute la forêt. Cette dernière était sombre, ce fût difficile de discerner tous les obstacles. Bizarrement je ne trébuchais pas, comme si ma maladresse s'était évaporée. Plus je m'enfonçais dans la forêt plus je distinguais une lueur. Puis elle se transforma en lumière. Dans cette dernière je vis l'espoir de sortir de cet endroit. Je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces, pour aller le plus vite possible. Quand je sortis de cette forêt, je reconnue notre clairière. Mais, il n'y avait pas que Edward, tous les Cullen y étaient. Ils formaient une ligne encadrée par les loups. Face à eux, il y avait une armée, les soldats avaient tous la carrure d'Emmett, voir plus importante. Et en première ligne se tenait une femme qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Celle qui était, je suppose, ma mère, elle était tenue par la taille par un homme d'environ de son âge d'une grande beauté, il avait les même cheveux et les même yeux que moi. J'en déduis qu'il devait être mon père, se qui me choqua le plus furent leurs regards, ils reflétaient la puissance, mais pas que, leurs regards étaient froids a glacer le sang. Mais à coter d'eux se trouvait un autre couple d'a peux près du même âge, ils étaient accompagné d'un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante. Malgré ce tableau de divinité, on put voir l'atrocité de la scène quand l'armée se jeta sur ma famille. Je me réveillais en hurlant. Heureusement que mon apollon était là pour me réconforter. Je ne voulus pas me rendormir de la nuit, de peur de revoir ce massacre. Malgré que ce ne fût qu'un rêve, il paraissait bien réel.**

**Les semaines passaient lentement, peu à peu j'oubliais se fâcheux accident, ainsi je me focalisais sur le mariage avec tout les préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Les moments avec Edward furent les plus précieux, nos balades jusqu'à la clairière, lui jouant du piano pour moi. Or cette magnifique bulle explosa un matin. Comme d'habitude je me lavais et partais sur la douche pour bien commencer cette journée. Quand je me retournai pour me laver le bas de mon dos je restais sous le choque. Des marques noires étaient apparu, je voulu les enlever mais à force de frotter ma peau devenu rouge. En sortant de la douche, je me mis en face du miroir pour inspecter les marques. Elles formèrent un croissent lune avec deux lettres entrelacées : A et K pour Antanasia Kovalevski. Je me pressais de m'habiller et partis en courant dans les escaliers. Dès que la famille virent me tête ils s'alarmèrent. Ne pouvant leurs expliquer, je leurs montrait mon « tatouage ». Je ne pus que rajouter :**

**« Qu'es ce qui se passe, pourquoi sa arrive a moi ? » De la je vis la scène comme si mon corps ne répondait plus, Edward eut comme reflexe de venir me prendre dans ses bras, mais je vis les autres se statufier sur place. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, plus nous avançons dans le temps plus je me sentais de trop. Si je faisais mes valises et partais, ce ne serais pas pour mon bien mais pour le leurs, depuis que je les aie croisés, je ne leurs attirent que des ennuis. Dans un élan de force je me dégageais de mon apollon et partis en courant dans ma chambre. Je me fermi a clé, pris ma valise et entassais toutes mes affaires. Je descendis avec ma valise pour affronter tout le monde. Dès que je posai ma valise, à ce moment, sept paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi, leurs regards reflétaient de l'incompréhension. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.**

**« Ma vie a basculé en deux jours, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais une chose est sure c'est que je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis, je les ais vu cette nuit, dans ma tête et le lettre a été clair, si je ne viens pas à eux ou que je ne m'éloigne pas de vous, ils vont vous attaquer. Je ne veux pas que sa arrive, vous m'avez apporté tant de bonheur. (Je me tournais vers Edward, et enlevais ma bague de fiançailles) Une chose est sure c'est que je t'aime, je te rends ta liberté, tu mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi je sais que tu la trouveras. » Je lui donnai un dernier baisé et lui souffla un je t'aime a son oreille, comme une promesse de nous retrouver plus tard. Tout le monde fût estomaquer donc ils ne m'empêchèrent pas de partir, je pris la route en direction de chez moi, la voiture de police était présente. Je soufflais un bon coup et entrais dans la maison de l'homme que j'ai considéré comme mon père alors que nous ne partagions même pas le même sang. A peine la porte passé que je le priais de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Aucun regard ne fut échangé. Il prit place juste en face de moi, la table nous séparais physiquement, mais ce lourd secret nous sépare psychiquement. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, la discussion commença.**

**« Bella, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? J'inspirais un bon coup et me lança.-Charlie, (rien qu'en l'appelant par son prénom une vague de froid se matérialisa entre nous) pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que nous nous marions Edward et moi ? (De là il répondit du tac au tac comme un robot.)**

**-Je te l'ai toujours dit vous êtes trop jeune… (Je le coupais avec la colère qui monta en moi.**

**-Soit honnête avec moi ! (Je lui jetai la lettre et le pendentif devant lui.) C'est quoi ce bordel qui est cette femme elle ne peut pas être ma mère, elle veut me séparer de lui, elle n'a aucun droit sur moi. (Les larmes commencèrent à tomber sous le coup de la rage.)**

**-Tu as enfin eut la lettre, écoute mon ange tous ce qui est écrit est vrais, tu mérite mieux que ces vampires de bas de gammes, tes vrais parents sont des gens très biens. Ils nous ont donné l'honneur d'élever la future princesse de ce monde si obscure dont tu fais partis. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as.**

**-Mais je ne veux pas de ce pu*** de titre royal, je veux Edward, je veux que nous nous marions, qu'il me transforme, que nous vivions ensemble pour l'éternité. (Je sentis une puissance remonter du sol, dans mes jambes, jusqu'à mes mains, je vis dans les yeux de Charlie toute sa colère qui parti d'un coup comme une balle sortant d'un fusil.)-Excusez-moi, princesse (il sortit cette phrase avec tant de venin). Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourris gâtée, grandis un peut, tu as un rôle à tenir, tu dois diriger ton monde et prendre le contrôle sur tout tes disciples c'est marqué dans les étoiles, ceci est ton destin. (De là une idée me vint en tête).**

**-Si Edward me transforme pas les Volturis, me tueront, donc pas de princesse c'est a eut de choisir… (Il ne parut pas plus inquiété que ça.-Les Volturis, laisse moi rire, se ne sont que des moins que rien, si quelqu'un vient à toucher un seul de tes précieux cheveux, je ne donnerai pas chère de sa peau, je crois même qu'ils ont en dessin de tuer les Cullens, pour leurs négligence quand tu t'es fait attaquer par les nomades. »**

**Je vis rouge, mon sang ne fît qu'un tour, je vis tous les objets dans la pièce s'élever et voler autours de nous a vitesse folle. Des orages commencèrent à tonner dehors, le masque de fureur de Charlie, s'évapora peux de temps mais je vis qu'il avait peur, peur de moi. Inquiète je regardais dans le miroir à côté et je me vis. Mes cheveux d'un noir comme l'ébène ainsi que mes yeux, qui contrastaient avec ma peau encore plus blanche que les Cullens. « Si quelqu'un leurs fait le moindre mal, il souffrira toute l'éternité. (Charlie eu la bonne idée de lancer un pic.)**

**-Tu renie tes origines, mais ressemble tellement à ta mère, sa tombe bien Adrian adore les femmes de caractère. »**

**Toute la colère que je forçais à rester en moi sorti d'un seul coup. Une lumière aveuglante sortie de mon corps puis se fût le trou noir. J'espère me réveiller de ce rêve. Mais je compris bien vite que c'était la réalité. Je commençais à émerger de ma perte de connaissance, dans un premier temps ma vue était floue, j'entendais des sons lointain, mes muscles étaient tous engourdis comme si je venais de passer sous un camion. Mais de file en aiguille, mes sens commencèrent à se remettre en ordre. J'étais sur le canapé chez Charlie, notre dispute me revient en mémoire. Il était au téléphone, quand je pus enfin comprendre de quoi il parlait mon sang se glaça.**

**« Oui, très chère. Ses dons commencent à se réveiller je ne vous explique pas l'état de ma cuisine. (Il rit avec l'interlocuteur, mais reprit des plus sérieux.) Venez vite la chercher, il suffit que les Cullens en parlent à la meute, beaucoup de ses chiens là ce sont attachés à elle. (Il se tut, et répondit.) Je ne doute pas de vos compétences ma reine, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y est trop de blessés, comment l'expliquer aux gens, Forks est une petite communauté… Très bien vous serez là demain, je vous conseil quand même de ramener beaucoup de monde… Très bien, ce sera fait… Au revoir et faites bon voyage. »Il raccrocha et poussa un long soupire, comme si tout l'univers reposais sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha de moi, mais je fis semblant d'être inconsciente. Il s'arrêta, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux, pour mieux m'observer. De là, il dit tout haut:**

**« Ma petite Bella, c'est pour ton bien que l'on fait ça. Ce Cullen est juste une amourette passagère. Tu va accéder au trône avec Adrian, ton âme sœur. Pour anéantir tout ces vampires qui ne sont pas comme toi, les pièces rapportés, tu es née comme sa il faut que tu l'assume la tête haute.»Je me sentis soulevée dans ses bras, il me conduisit dans une pièce sombre, froide et dure. La cave de la maison. J'entendis les cliquetis d'une porte qu'on fermait à clé. Comment peut-on tomber de si haut en quelque jours, je ne veux pas de se soit disant titre. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de là. Que je prévienne les Cullens, ma vraie famille. Si j'ai pût faire léviter tous ces objet rien qu'avec ma colère, il faut que je trouve en moi la force de les prévenir de ce qui va arriver. Je me mis à penser à Edward, à notre amour, notre histoire qui commence seulement à s'écrire. Ce n'est pas le premier obstacle que l'ont doit franchir, nous nous sommes tellement battus pour que l'on puisse vivre notre amour sereinement.**

**D'un coup une lumière sorti de moi comme la première fois, mais elle ne venait pas de ma colère mais de mon amour pour lui. C'était une lumière si chaude et agréable que j'avais l'impression d'être bercée par cette dernière. Je me mis à formuler un vœu à voix haute, le plus cher à mon cœur. « Que je puisse voir Edward ». D'un coup la lumière transporta mon âme, je ne sais où. Je sens que tout ce qui va m'arriver va m'être bénéfique.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec une nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vos plaire. Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais entre les résultat du bac et mon job au près de mes chevaux... **

**Très bonne lecture a vous merci de me laisser vos commentaire pour que je puisse améliorer l'histoire si besoin**

**Merci encore à ma correctrice, gros bisou à toi.**

**Volonté.**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward :**

**Cela fait maintenant deux heures que Bella nous a quittés. Comment une éternité tracée peut se briser en trente secondes ? Je suis dans notre chambre à respirer son odeur, son être pour ne pas perdre ce contacte si précieux qui nous uni. Mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas opposé a son choix de partir, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris dans mes bras afin qu'elle reste ? La rassurer, lui dire que tout va se ranger dans l'ordre, comme si se fâcheux accident n'était jamais survenue ? Nous devons, nous marier, nous sommes des âmes sœur. Sans elle je ne suis rien. Je comprends mieux son état quand je l'ai lâchement abandonnée pour son soit disant bien. Je devais agir et vite. **

**Dans un élan de courage, je descendis à toute vitesse rejoindre ma famille dans le salon. Or, quand je les vis, j'eu un mouvement de recul, ils avaient tous un mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse peint sur leur visage. Ils faillaient que leurs donne un électrochoc pour que l'on puisse la rechercher et la trouver vite avant qu'elle ne commet une grosse erreur. **

**« Alice, cherche son futur, le moindre signe que tu peux reconnaitre tu nous le fait part. Jasper reste avec elle, au cas où elle est besoin de quelqu'un. Rose et Emmett essayé de pister sa trace. Carlisle, Esmée faites toutes les recherche possible et imaginable sur cette soit disant famille de vampire : leurs dons, leurs mode de vie, leurs habitudes alimentaires. (Je repris pour tout le monde) Bella fait parti de notre famille, et ont ne tourne pas le dos à un membre, même si cette dernière l'a fait. Il nous faut plus qu'un signe. »**

**Il n'y eu aucune exclamation ou revendications de leurs part et chacun partis à son poste. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. Il fat qu'elle revienne au près de moi, elle est comme mon oxygène, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je commençais à désespérer, quant enfin le signe que j'attendis depuis maintenant trois heures vint à moi. Dans le salon une boule de lumière se matérialisa. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent, cette boule changea de forme pour devenir la personne la plus importante pour moi. Bella. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas elle, enfin pas physiquement. Elle était recouverte d'un halo lumineux. Tous les vampires présents dans la pièce restèrent sans voix devant cette apparition limite divine, je sus tout de suite que c'était vraiment elle quand elle se mit à parler.**

**« Edward je t'en supplie vient me chercher !**

**-Mais où es-tu ? Comment tu sais faire ça ? (trop de question commencèrent à se bousculer dans mon esprit).**

**-Ce n'est pas l'heure des questions, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. (Elle inspira pour se donner le courage nécessaire et commença.)**

**-Je suis chez Charlie, plus précisément dans sa cave. Je suis allé chez lui pour avoir une conversation avec lui au sujet de cette lettre, cette soit disant famille russe. On a commencé à se disputer, il me disait que des choses horribles envers vous et les loups. J'ai sentis une immense colère s'immiscer en moi et tous les objets on commencer à virevolter autour de nous, avec un tel afflux de puissance, je suis tombé dans l'inconscience. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais sur le canapé de Charlie, il était au téléphone avec eux. De ce que j'ai comprit il leurs a dit de venir au plus vite que mes dons ont commencé à se manifester, donc ils vont venir me chercher demain matin à la première heure.**

**-Dans ce cas là ont vient te chercher tout de suite, et ont va te protéger… (Elle me coupa la parole tout aussi vite que mes paroles furent sortis de ma bouche.)**

**-Non venez me chercher et organisé un départ pour Volterra. (Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait aller les voir en quoi peuvent-ils nous aider. Mais quand elle vit mon regard elle comprit tout de suite mes inquiétudes, elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.) Les russes veulent me récupérer pour mon pouvoir et ainsi détrôner les Volturis, il faut les prévenir !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, nous allons tout organiser.**

**-Je le sais, je dois te laisser, je commence à m'épuiser. Je t'aime. »**

**Le halo de lumière s'était dissipé, mais notre espoir de la revoir vite augmenta. A ce moment, le mécanisme bien huilé se mit en route Jasper appela en vitesse Emmett et Rosalie pour les prévenir des événements passé, et leurs dit de resté caché devant la maison de Bella et surveiller le moindre mouvement anormale. En même temps Alice scrutai minutieusement l'avenir pour voir précisément quand nos visiteurs arriveraient. Alors que moi je montai à folle vitesses les marche de l'escalier pour rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. Quand je rentrai, je les vis tout les deux devant les ordinateurs pour trouver le moindre indice sur cette mystérieuse famille de ma bien aimée. Je pris la parole.**

**« Nous venons d'avoir un signe de Bella, elle se trouve chez Charlie, ils viennent la chercher demain matin. Alice travaille sur l'heure exacte. Rosalie et Emmett sont en position devant chez le chef Swann. Tous ce que vous venez d'apprendre sur les Russes imprimé-le, puis prenez des billets d'avions pour Volterra, de préférence un jet privé. Cela peut paraitre très flou pour vous mais faites nous confiance, on cous expliquera tout. N'oublier pas de formater les ordinateurs si vous ne les emmenés pas avec nous. Faites les affaires de tout le monde, puis chargé les dans la Volvo, la Jeep et la Mercedes on va aussi les emmener en Italie pour éviter les traces. (Alice m'appelai mentalement *ils seront là a sic heures et demi du matin*, je regardais ma montre il était 21 heures) Taché d'être prêt pour deux heures du matin grand maximum. Et veillé à vous être nourris et prendre les réserves avec nous. »**

**Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête comprenant que quand on parlait de la sécurité de Bella je n'y allais pas à la légère. **

**Je rejoignis le reste le reste de la famille en bas et embarquais Jasper avec moi en direction de la maison de Bella. Il n'y avait pas de gros risques pour nous car il n'y avait que Charlie de présent, mais on ne sait jamais. Nous partîmes en courant et trouvâmes Rose et Emmett à la lisière de la forêt donnant juste devant la maison.**

**« Il n'y a que Bella et Charlie, même si ces soit disant vampires sont comme nous, il n'y a pas de mouvement suspect. (Rose avait son regard sérieux, je savais qu'elle ne le montrait pas mais elle tenait à Bella, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était tous pour nous, nôtres soleil. Donc elle s'était vite refrognée, et l'a acceptée.)**

**-D'accord, la cave se situe à coté de la cuisine, où est Charlie ? (je n'eu pas besoin d'attendre la réponse.)**

**-Il est dans le salon entrain de regarder un match de baseball, mais d'après tout les litres de café qu'il a commencé à boire, il compte rester toute la nuit éveillé. (La preuve qu'Emmett peut faire preuve de sérieux).**

**Jasper se mit en mode major pour établir notre plan d'action **

**-Edward tu ira chercher Bella, mais reste le plus discret possible, Rose tu va récupérer ses affaires dans sa voiture. Quant à nous (il regarda Emmett), nous allons faire comme si de rien était et allons sonner chez lui et lui demander où est Bella vu que l'on s'inquiète, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'elle est parti. »**

**Nous hochâmes tous la tête pour confirmer le plan. Puis tout le monde alla à sa place. Je passais par la fenêtre de la cuisine mais quand j'y posai les pieds mon venin se glaça : pleins d'objets étaient cassés et éparpillé par terre. Je viens à me demander si Bella et Charlie ne s'étaient pas battus. Je secouais la tête pour faire partir toute ses mauvaises ondes, elle allait bien, je l'ai vue. Je continuais mon chemin et je vis Jasper et Emmett devant la porte d'entrée avec Charlie dos à moi, la discussion devait être très mouvementé. J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit tant convoité : la cave. Quand je déverrouillai la porte et l'ouvris, elle ce mit à grincer. Je m'en fichai le plus important c'était elle. Je descendis les marches à toute vitesse, malgré qu'il fasse très noir dans la pièce. Quand je découvris ce petit corps chétif allongé a même le sol, la colère, montai. Comment des gens peuvent la considéré comme une princesse et l'enfermer dans une vulgaire cave. Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'étais moi qui la portait, son petit cœur s'emballa, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle voulut parler, mais je lui montrais qu'il ne fallait pas pour l'instant. Or nous ne pûmes pas nous empêcher de nous embrasser avec passion. Malgré toutes les tensions que l'on avait accumulé ces derniers temps, tous s'évapora en un baisé. Mais nous devons vite revenir sur terre pour sortir mon ange de cet enfer. Nous sortîmes très vite de la maison non sans refermer a clé la cave pour ne pas que Charlie trouve quelque chose d'anormale. Mais pour moi je pu enfin respirer quand nous nous retrouvâmes tous à la maison sains et sauf. Ils nous restaient encore à prendre l'avion. Esmée, Carlisle et Alice ont tout organisés. C'est comme ça que l'on se retrouva tous dans les voiture en direction de l'aérodrome privé.**

**Point de vue Bella :**

**Depuis que j'ai revu ses yeux couleur or, je me sentis enfin en sécurité. Le fait que j'ai voulu partir pour les protéger partait d'un bon sentiment, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me séparer d'eux. Chaque membre de cette famille avec des gestes, des paroles ou des présences qui me font un bien fou. Depuis qu'Edward m'a trouvé, je me sens en sécurité, donc j'ai enfin pus fermer les yeux sereine. Quand chaque bonne chose a une fin. Je me réveillais mais ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit, cette chambre m'étais inconnus, je tournais la tête et remarquai que les fenêtres sont des hublots d'avion. La panique s'invita en moi. Alors tous ce que j'ai vu n'étaient qu'un rêve. Edward n'avait pas réussi à me sauver. On est en train de me ramener en Russie vers ce fiancé en qui je ne connais rien. Les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de mes joues, pour ce transformé en torrent. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadé, je manquais furieusement d'air. Je connaissais bien ces symptômes. J'étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Me souvenant des conseils que l'on m'a donné dans des situations, je me mis à fixer un point dans la chambre et me le décrire dans ma tête. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Qui pouvaient bien venir me voir ? Mais tous mes doutes s'envolèrent quand je vis mon apollon. Quand il me vue en détresse il vient à ma rescousse. Il me prit dans ses bras, me berçai en me disant des mots réconfortant. Quand mes larmes se tarirent, que ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque se calmèrent, je peux enfin l'embrasser. Dans ce baiser, il y avait tout mon amour pour lui et même mon mea culpa pour ma tentative stupide de les protéger qui à fait plus qu'envenimer les choses.**

**« Sa va mieux mon ange ?**

**-Oui, maintenant que tu es là, mais je suis tellement désolé pour être partis comme ça et vous avoir mit en danger.**

**-Tu as voulu bien faire, un petit agneau sans défense ne peut pas se mettre à rugir comme un lion. (Je me mis à rire à son allusion de notre premier rendez-vous). **

**-Où es-ce qu'on va ?**

**-On part a Volterra, pour prévenir les Volturis de ce qui se trame comme sa tu auras une plus grosse sécurité en cas de problème.**

**-On peut rejoindre les autres, pas que je n'aime pas rester avec toi, mais je dois vous expliquer ce que j'ai appris auprès de Charlie. »**

**Il hocha la tête, comprenant que j'avais des informations capitale. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena auprès de notre famille. Avec les dernier événements qui venaient de se passer je pouvais les considérer comme telle, je n'avais plus de famille à part eux. Quand nous arrivâmes vers les autres, ils relevèrent tous la tête, et vénèrent chacun leurs tours me prendre dans leurs bras. Nous étions tous assis quand mon récit commença…**

**Point de vue inconnu :**

**Il était encore très tôt aujourd'hui, le soleil n'était pas levé. Après être sortis de l'avion nous étions partis à toute vitesse en direction de cette petite ville pluvieuse, où se trouvait l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. Charlie avait bien fait de l'enfermer dans sa cave, pas que je suis une personne sadique, mais il fallait l'éloigner de ces demis sangs, ces êtres impurs. En plus si elle à commencer à développer ses dons, sa peut être catastrophique car elle ne sait pas encore les utiliser et sa peut être fâcheux. Je regardais une photo d'elle que Charlie m'avait fait parvenir qui doit dater d'un mois. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas encore transformée, elle faisait preuve d'une immense beauté. Elle égalait plusieurs congénères de notre race. Alors dès que nous aurions échangés notre sang, je serais l'homme le plus envié avec une femme comme cela. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant cette maison blanche délavé. Charlie scrutait notre arrivée de sa fenêtre. Il vient en trombe nous ouvrir la porte d'entrée en faisant des petites courbettes. Pathétique.**

**« Maitre, comme je suis heureux de vous voir.**

**-Cesse tes pitrerie, tu sais ce que je suis venue chercher donc, montre moi où elle est que je puisse la ramener là où est sa véritable place, mais avant ça réexplique comment tu as fait pour éloigner ces Cullens.**

**Il me fit assoir dans des vulgaires canapés et commença son récit.**

**-En faite, elle est venue en trombe pour me demander des explications sur la lettre et le médaillon, elle venait juste de les récupérer à la banque. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle devait vous attendre pour que vous puissiez venir la chercher et gouverner votre héritage. Mais elle s'est mit en colère en disant qu'elle pouvait faire elle-même faire ses propres choix. Alors je me suis énervé, et elle aussi. A ce moment, ses dons ont commencé à se manifester : une lumière aveuglante est sortis d'elle, et tous les objets de la cuisines se sont mit à virevolter autour de nous à toute vitesse. Mais je pense que vu qu'elle n'est pas habituée à avoir une telle énergie, donc elle est tombée dans l'inconscience. Je l'ai mit sur le canapé et vous ai appelé et c'est après notre conversation qu'elle est dans la cave, elle doit dormir profondément je ne l'ai pas entendu.**

**« Bien, montre moi cette cave, que je la récupère et que je puisse retourner dans notre pays pour nous marier. »**

**Il se dirigea devant la cave, la déverrouilla, puis descendit chercher mon joyaux, il remonta les mains vides, la tête baissé. Je le bousculais pour descendre voir ce qui se passe. Et là le choc. Antanasia n'était pas là, mais il y avait une autre odeur, bien plus sucré. Un vampire. Ils m'avaient pris mon bien. Dès que je remontais à l'étage, mes gardes comprirent l'entourloupe et prirent Charlie chacun par un bras. Je mis mes mains sur son visage et la lumière jaillit. J'entendis qu'on toqua à la porte, j'étais dans le corps de Charlie, mais avec mes facultés de vampire en plus. Il ouvrit la porte à deux personnes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus : Jasper et Emmett Cullen. **

**« Excusez-nous Mr Swann de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais nous nous inquiétons. Bella et Edward se sont disputés violement et elle est partis. On ne sait pas où elle est. Es ce qu'elle est chez vous ?**

**-Ma fille est passé chez moi en pleure, elle voulait partir. Donc je lui ai réservé son billet d'avion pour la Floride. Je l'ai emmenée moi-même prendre l'avion.**

**-Ya t'il le moindre moyen de la contacter on a essayé son téléphone plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répond pas.**

**-Laissez la tranquille elle ne veut plus vous voir. »**

**Il leurs fermi la porte au nez et repartis au salon non sans vérifier que la porte de la cave était fermée. Or quand il s'approcha je senti la même odeur sucrée que j'ai trouvée dans la cave. Les deux vampires étaient une diversion pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper.**

**Je sortis de l'esprit de Charlie, il fallait les retrouver, on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.**

**« Où vivent ces saletés de sangsues ?**

**-A la sortie de la ville dans la forêt. (Je vie la peur dans son âme). »**

**Sans plus de cérémonie je partis accompagné de mes gardes en direction de leurs repère. Quand nous rentrâmes dans la maison, l'odeur y était présente mais ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures. Nous prîmes la décision de retourner chez nous pour relater les faits. J'en connais plusieurs qui ne vont pas apprécier que je rentre les mains vides. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant. J'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc. Si je ne peux pas venir la chercher, elle viendra d'elle-même. Nous sommes liés depuis nos naissances. Maintenant que ses dons se développe, ce qu'il m'arrive lui arriveras. Mais avant d'utiliser se dernier ressort, je préfère la visiter dans un monde ou personne ne peut y entrer : ses rêves.**

* * *

Premier point de vue du méchant qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
